The Companion and Her Doctor
by thatfantasyworldofmine
Summary: Rose and the Doctor end up closer than ever before...however, neither of them mind that much. Full of cuteness and fluffyness.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This was written by myself (livinginmyfantasyworld - in italics) and a stranger on Omegle who I never had the fortune to find out their actual name :( their parts are in normal font. As always, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Lasers flying over head, Rose dodged through the mass of bodies that they were fighting their way towards and through the wall of steel soldiers just ahead. Gun on her hip, she pushed her way past the other, probably more capable fighters, her eyes sweeping the frontline for the leader of their side. The only man she cared about. Grinning when she spotted him, her heart tightened at the sight of a Cyberman lifting its hand to strike him down. Drawing her gun quickly, Rose shot it without a second thought. Running to the Doctor's side, the blonde grinned up at him, catching her tongue between her teeth as she looked him over. "Run."  
_  
He grabbed her hand and ran. They had been fighting the war for hours, he had lost count. They reached the TARDIS and he pulled her in. He fiddled with the controls. So many years ago, when he had a different face, the Doctor promised Jackie he would protect her daughter. He glanced over to Rose.

"Rose, were you hurt?" He winced when he spoke; something was broken or damaged, but he wasn't sure just yet what it was.

_"Mhm, yeah I'm ok, what about you?" Rose closed the doors of the TARDIS behind her, and came over. She looked at him with concern and grasped his upper arm with her own. "Are you ok?" The Doctor didn't answer, just whipped out his glasses and fiddled more with the controls. The TARDIS jerked and she was almost thrown off her feet, but the Doctor grabbed onto her and held her fast._

"I'm fine, Rose." He glanced down at his hand to make sure a regeneration wasn't coming on. "Let's get you home, yeah?"

_She caught his glance down and followed his gaze towards his hand. She took it in her own and looked it over, checking for signs of injury. There was none and she was confused._

_"Doctor, what happened to you during the battle?" She caught eye contact with him and tried to convey how concerned she was for him. "Tell me the truth."_

He sighed, admitting defeat.

"I took a hit. Both my hearts are working though."

_Rose's own heart nearly stopped._

_"What?" She kept a hold of his hand, uncertain of where this was going. "Are you going to regenerate?" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and she suddenly realised just how much she did not want to lose this Doctor too._

"I don't think so. If I were, my ribs wouldn't hurt. They would be healing." He shifted at the controls to take the weight off one side of his chest. "Beautiful thing about Time Lords: we aren't compatible with Cyber Technology."

_"What can I do to help?" Rose asked, relieved but still concerned. "Give me something to do; I know you don't usually need that much sleep, but you have to rest. Let yourself heal."_

"Stay with me, Rose." He gave her a soft smile. He was never good at showing emotion to her; not that he really needed to. He knew that she knew.

_She smiled at him, and nodded._

_"Always." She rubbed his arm and led him away from the console room, into the halls of the TARDIS. She let him take the lead, following him into his room. It was small, plain. A double bed stood in the centre, and she let him lie down before gently lying down beside him. They weren't touching, but she felt him sigh; with tiredness or pain she didn't know. She turned onto her side to face his back; she heard a gentle snore and she smiled. Just being there for him made her happy. He was her Doctor, and she was glad to know that he needed her just as much as she needed him._

He had only dozed off. He came to for just a moment. He rolled over carefully and stared at Rose.

"You can come closer, you know," was all he said before turning back over and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

_Rose's heart started to beat faster and she hoped to God the Doctor couldn't hear it. She wriggled closer, draping her arm around his shoulder and arm. Her body shaped itself into the same position as the Doctor, so she was almost spooning him. She felt his breathing become slower and deeper, and she was glad. Perfectly at peace, Rose closed her eyes and let the double heartbeat of her Doctor lull her to sleep._

By morning, the pain had subsided, and he was ready to go. As he went to stretch, he felt a weight beside him. Once he was more awake, he noticed that Rose Tyler was asleep next to him. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so relaxed; so peaceful. All her innocence that had slowly been eroded by the adventures and dangers they'd experienced together came back to her face when she was sleeping. He reached over and nudged her.

"C'mon Rose, time to get up."

_Rose blearily opened her eyes and yawned. Everything was fuzzy with sleep, and she rubbed her eyes._

_"Doctor?" She opened her eyes again to see the Doctor up on his feet and grinning at her, his hand extended. She groaned dramatically and put the pillow over her face. "Have I ever told you I am not a morning person?"_

"You miss the best part of the day then! Plus we're taking a break. There's a planet I want you to see." He walked out of his room, giving her the privacy to change and do what she needed He stood outside the door, his two hearts racing.

_Rose had shoved the pillow over her face to hide her wide smile. She couldn't believe it. She spent the night with the Doctor. Despite the fact he woke her up so early (she really wasn't a morning person) she felt her heart was going to burst with the joy and love she felt._

_"I'm in love with him," she whispered into the pillow still covering her face. "I love him." She wriggled with excitement, now fully awake. She got up and made her way back to her own room. There she showered quickly and dressed, then went out to the control room to see this mysterious planet._


	2. Chapter 2

He had finally gotten his breathing and hearts under control. When he heard her shower, he slipped into his wardrobe down the hall and slid into his blue suit; Rose's favourite. He mucked around with the controls in the console room until Rose made her appearance.

"Good morning Rose, you look beautiful today." He gave her a warm smile. "Today we're on our own planet; totally uninhabited. The Planet of Eternal Beauty." He gestured to the doors. "Go have a look."

_Rose lifted an eyebrow, intrigued, and tried not to blush too much at his compliment._

_"Come with me," she said. Smiling, she linked her fingers with his on the way past and lead him out the doors. The sunshine on her face felt wonderful, and Rose gasped as she took in the beauty around her. "It's...it's..." She couldn't find words to describe the scene._

"I know." He smiled at the familiar sight before him. "I used to come here when I first started out. Such a wonderful place to just sit and think."

_Rose started walking at a leisurely pace amongst the long grasses slowly blowing in a light breeze. They walked silently for several minutes; Rose enjoying the beauty around her and the Doctor enjoying the beauty leading him. Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand and glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes and smile shining with happiness._

_"I could just stay here," she said, picking a spot at random and lying down. She turned her head to see the Doctor had lain down beside her, and her expression turned sympathetic. "How are you today? Does it still hurt?"_

"Nah. Well, maybe a little. Well, maybe more than a little. Can't exactly go to the Doctor now, can I? They'll heal." He gingerly shifted a little closer to her. "Don't worry about me, Rose. You do too much of that already."

_"It's my job to worry," Rose defended. "Who else would worry about you, if not for me?" She turned her gaze back to the clear sky. "Anyway, it's selfish of me too. I need you too much to let you go and die on me or something... I don't think I could live without you." Without looking to see his reaction, she squeezed his hand again.  
_  
He lay there in silence, trying to figure out what to say next, for fear of upsetting her like he tended to do.

"Rose... I need you too. You aren't the only one being selfish." He squeezed her hand in response and traced circles on it with his thumb.

_A million possibilities went through Rose's mind; a hundred different ways they could lose each other, and her eyes slowly filled with tears._

_"Doctor...what happens if something does happen to you?" She couldn't imagine life without him. "I need you... I love you. I don't think I'd be able to go on without you."_

"I still have a few regenerations left. Honestly, you need to worry more about you dying first." He trailed off, unsure of how to react to the rest of her sentence.

_"Nothing's gonna happen to me; I'm tough." Rose shrugged and sniffed, conveniently forgetting the alien that foretold she would die in battle. He hadn't said anything about loving her...did he not? Her heart said he did, but her mind wasn't sure. She fell silent, tears slowly sliding down the side of her head. She hoped the Doctor wouldn't see, but if she wiped them away he would know._

"Rose Tyler? Crying? What for? I've only seen your tears a few times." He leaned over and wiped them away with his thumb.  
She closed her eyes and held his hand to her cheek. Then she sat up and opened her eyes.

_"Doctor, I love you," she confessed through the tears, still holding his hand. "I want you safe, I want you to be happy, but I have to know..." she trailed off and looked away. "Last night was perfect and I... I didn't want it to end," she told him._

He sat up with her and pulled her close so her head was on his chest.

"No more tears, Rose. I... I love you too." He choked on the the words; words he hadn't said since the Time War.

_Rose let out a sob and smiled simultaneously; she just started sobbing. She couldn't stop herself; there were so many emotions running through her all at once and she put her arms around the Doctor and held him tightly. She cried into his chest, so happy and so relieved...she was overwhelmed._

_"I love you, I love you," she cried into his chest, gripping his jacket with trembling fingers._

He cradled her, confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" He was genuinely puzzled and worried by her reaction. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, not entirely sure what he was protecting her from.

_She laughed through her tears and shook her head. She turned her head to rest against his chest but her face outward so she could talk._

_"No, no you made me happy," she explained, and she laughed again, smiling yet crying. "I've just... I've wished so many times, and waited for so long for you to say that." Rose could think of no other way to describe what she was feeling._

He leaned back and held her head with his hands.

"But you're crying." He continued to try and wipe away all her tears away, but they never seemed to stop. "I'm going to have to change, Rose."

_"Happy tears, Doctor, happy tears." She looked up at him. "But why do you have to change?" '_Don't change now_,' she silently prayed. '_Not after this. Please don't ruin it, don't change_.'_

"My suit, Rose! It'll take a lot more than tears to give me a new face." He kissed the top of her head. "Silly human."

_She breathed a sigh of relief, and chuckled at her stupid assumption. "Yeah, I think I might have to go wash my face." Rose clambered to her feet and pulled the Doctor up. She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about your suit."_

"Awww eye make up stains!" He pouted. "I hate laundry," he mumbled as he led her back to the TARDIS.

_Rose let herself be led back, unable to appreciate the beauty around her in favour for the Time Lord, her Doctor walking in front of her._

_"I'll do it; you're not the one who cried all over your suit," she said to his back, and he turned, squeezed her hand and winked. Rose closed the doors of the TARDIS behind her and they parted ways to clean themselves off._


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor slipped out of his suit and tossed the shirt and jacket into the wash pile; a rather large pile. He breathed a sigh of relief; it was much better since he'd told her. He couldn't believe he'd let it go on for that long and not told her, nor that she had been the one to admit it first.

"Coward," he told himself, shaking his head. He went and looked for something else to wear.

_Rose cleaned off her face, unable to stop smiling. She cringed at how her mascara had tracked lines down her face, but nothing could make her unhappy at the moment She re-applied her make up carefully but quickly; she wanted to get back to the Doctor and find out where they were off to next._

He was waiting for her in the console room. In an attempt to attract Rose more, he'd slid into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in favour of his usual suits.

_Rose eyed the jeans and grinned. She regretted not changing her clothes now too._

_"New look?" she questioned, and he arched an eyebrow, waiting for her response. She caught her tongue between her teeth and her gaze slowly spread over the rest of him "I like it." She linked arms with him. "Where are we off to next?"_

"Wherever you want, Rose Tyler." He put his arm around her.

_"But I don't know anywhere!" she protested. She slipped her arm beneath his, around his waist. In her mind she was celebrating the fact that the Doctor had his arm around her. "I only know where you've taken me before. You pick somewhere we've never been; somewhere interesting."_

"Paris it is then." He let her go and danced around the controls, entering new coordinates.

_Her expression morphed into something between bemused and entertained._

_"Out of all the planets in the universe, Paris is the place you choose?" Not that she was complaining._

"Sure is. I thought a nice dinner would be fun."

_"Oh yum, dinner." Rose suddenly realised how hungry she was. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, what with the battle, then being so worried about the Doctor... "So frog legs and pastry for dinner, then?" she teased, knowing full well it wouldn't be. She saw the Doctor start to send the TARDIS flying; she put her arm around him again and held on. A couple of big jolts later, and they'd arrived._

"Paris, 1785. Go slip into something fancy; I'll go do the same. And if you order frog legs, I'll toss them so high in the sky Gallifrey will feel them." He grinned at her.

_She saluted._

_"See you in 1785 then, Doctor." She regrettably left the Doctor's embrace and went to go change. She ran through the halls to the wardrobe, full of life and energy and found a deep purple, almost black dress she liked. She changed quickly, fixing her hair into a loose knot and letting a few tendrils fall down and frame her face. Finally she slipped on a black pair of small heels, and made her way back to the empty console room. She smirked. Apparently the Doctor was taking his time._

He stood in front of his suit collection, unsure of which to pick. He finally settled on a black one, accompanying it with a purple tie. He ran his fingers through his hair, then went out to meet Rose.

_The Doctor finally emerged after a few more minutes, and Rose felt the heat rise in her face when she saw him. He looked so handsome with his suit and tie; his jeans and shirt did good things for him, but this was her Doctor. She smiled widely after blatantly looking him up and down, and after seeing him do the same to her. She twirled for him._

_"This alright?" she asked invitingly._

"That is beautiful," he told her, grabbing her hand and twirling her into his arms. "Let's go find a little cafe, or maybe something more expensive!"

_"Well then, lead on," she offered, gesturing extravagantly in front of her and linking arms with him. When they stepped outside it was night, and the city was sparkling. "D'you have money for this 'something more expensive' dinner then, Doctor?"_

"'Course I do. Not like I'd let you pay." He led her down the cobble street. She was definitely turning the heads of the men, so he held her tighter to him and kept one hand on his sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

_She laughed once: "Ha, not like I could pay anyway. But I appreciate the chivalry." Rose had noticed some of the sleazy looking men leering her way as well, but she dismissed them. None of them would try anything, not while she had the Doctor; even if he wasn't with her, if one of them came at her then they'd go away wishing they hadn't._

He looked down at Rose and smiled as she carried herself confidently, proudly.

"Rose, you are brilliant."

_She glanced up at him and winked._

_"And you, Doctor. You are wonderful. And I love that; I love you." She slipped her arm around his waist again and leaned into him as they walked. Rose sighed with happy contentment._

"I love you too, Rose Tyler." He kissed her head. "I just had a funny thought cross my mind." He stopped her in front of a fountain. He eyed it carefully and scanned it with his screwdriver before taking his eyes off the little cherub and turning back to her.

_Rose cocked her head to one side questioningly, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she let out an exasperated sigh and poked him in the side._

_"Ok, I'll play. What thought is that? And what are you scanning that fountain for?"_

"Let me address the fountain first. There are these creatures, Weeping Angels; highly deadly. Just checking to make sure that was just a statue. Secondly, I was thinking about what Jackie would say if I brought you back married." He smirked as he imagined Jackie's reaction.

_She couldn't help it; she let out a startled laugh._

_"Well I should think she'd be happy, I guess." Rose pondered the thought. "She'd be livid she missed the wedding though...wait." It just struck Rose; she halted and turned to the Doctor. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Since the stranger I was writing this with ended our conversation before we could finish (I know, rude) I wrote the ending myself. Thanks for reading this far! :)**

* * *

He blinked at her a few times before answering.

"I'm, ahh, not entirely sure. Did I?"

_"Well, um- I, ahh...never mind." Rose continued walking, glad the Doctor hadn't pulled away from her. "Tell me about the Weeping Angels. Why would they be in the fountain?"_

"They turn to stone and try to blend in whenever someone is looking at them." He held her tighter. "So if I had asked, what would you have said?"

_Rose smiled; she couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Twelve hours ago she would've thought she was dreaming._

_"They sound like a pain to destroy," she commented, drawing it out. "And I would've said...Yes is too simple. I couldn't want anything else."_

"They are the worst. Sure, you could go after them and break the statue, but they just reassemble. No one knows what they actually look like. Most effective way to destroy them is to get them to look at each other." He stopped at his tracks. "Are you serious?"

_She stopped too, surprised he was so bewildered by her answer._

_"Yeah... of course I would. I can't imagine my life with anyone else," she told him honestly. She wasn't sure where this was going, but she could see no other future for herself; couldn't see herself with anyone else but him. She loved him. Wasn't that all they needed?_

He kicked some dirt off his trainer. "Then why wait?"

_Rose was uncertain if he was being serious or not. She locked eye contact with him and looked at him questioningly. "Doctor...?"_

"Yes?" He shifted nervously. Maybe he had gone too far too fast.

_Rose's eyes darted to the side nervously._

_"Did..." She took a deep breath and looked at him again with a small nervous smile "Did you just ask me to marry you?"_

He puffed out his chest. "Yes, yes I did."

_She let a small hysterical noise; her heart was pounding and for goodness' sake she was sure she was going to cry again. She couldn't contain her smile and she couldn't believe she'd missed most of his proposal without fully knowing it was one._

_"Could you ask me again?" she asked, barely able to contain herself. Adrenaline coursed through her body and her trembling fingers played with a loose thread on her sleeve; a nervous quirk. "Please?" Tears came to her eyes (again) as he took hold of both her quivering hands._

He hummed a little before responding.

"If I'm correct, and I usually am, this is the proper way of doing it." He got down on one knee and held her hands together in his own. "Rose Tyler. You are more beautiful than any of the planets throughout this universe. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. Will you marry me?"

_She couldn't help it; her smile lit up her face as tears - happy tears - spilled from her eyes and she nodded._

_"I will, Doctor; I will, I will marry you. Yes," she said devotedly, and she closed her eyes and kissed him as he rose to his feet. She wrapped one arm around him and ran her other hand through his hair, cradling his head. Her body was on fire as he responded just as passionately. "I love you," she whispered blissfully._

"I love you too, Rose Tyler." They stood there in their perfect embrace before he suddenly broke away, panic in his eyes.

_She felt his mood change almost instantly._

_"Doctor?" she questioned, leaning back from him. She saw the panic on his face and fear shot through her. "Doctor, what is it?" She grabbed his jacket, clenching it tightly. "What is it?"_

"I...I don't have a ring." His face fell and tears shone in his eyes.

_"Oh!" she gasped; she punched him in the shoulder then hugged him. "Don't do that to me! You're forgiven, I thought it was something a little more terrible than that!" she said with relief. She made to pull away but he held onto her, so she stayed. Again she was reminded of how he needed her just as much as she needed him, and she marveled at how lucky they both were. "I don't care about a ring," she told him, voice muffled by his jacket. "All I care about is you." Rose Tyler had never spoken truer words._


End file.
